I am Serenity
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: Silence in space leaves time for reflection.


I am the Preacher.

I speak of Gospels and Gods and Greater things to come to those who will listen. And to those who will not. I live on the ship with a name of peace and a promise of danger. To those who know me, I am a man of God. Untouched by terror and sin. To those who know me better would say otherwise. But those people are dead. I seek to purify the people I have come to care for and although the dark recesses of this ship remind me of the past, I care for this place too. I am the preacher and I have moved on from the darkness and into the light.

I am the Warrior.

I paved my life through blood and gunfire owing all and risking all on one man who is now a brother in all but blood. I fought in a war and never expected to survive. We lost but I still lived on with blood in my veins and breath in my body. I am loyal to so many and gladly. I could live my life no other way. My smiles will shine for those I love but my scars will never fade into the dark. For this to, I am glad. I am the warrior and my heart is haunted but I will love forever.

I am the Pilot.

I belong, heart and soul to the sky and I soar ever further into the heavens men can only imagine. I would never give this up in my life. I love a warrior woman with all my being and I also love this ship for giving me the stars. I watch as people come and go on these decks and I am proud to remain and be a part of the crew. I will never leave this place for it had given me so much and I still owe it many things in return. I am the pilot and I belong to the stars.

I am the Mechanic.

I love this ship with all that I am and in return she lets me near her heartbeat and keeps her working right. I hear her breath and I know when she's hurt. I am thankful for this honour. I love a man I may never have and I still love the one who may be keeping us apart because I will have no hatred in me. I am innocent and unhurt by the cruel world but I have seen the scars it can inflict in the eyes of my crew. I am the mechanic and I know where I belong.

I am the Doctor.

I am a man of reason, logic and medicine but even that cannot protect me anymore. I must rely on my wit and cunning of which I am learning more of every day. I love this ship even though I still fear some of the shadows. I love my sister with all my soul and I will protect her with all my body. She is my light and I will keep her from the darkness. I will save her. In truth, I think this ship helps her but I will keep that thought to myself. I am the doctor and it is my job to heal those who need fixing.

I am the Mercenary.

I fear nothing other than the darkness beyond the edge. I love nothing but my weapons and no one but myself. I'll betray anyone for the right price and it's only now I might think beforehand. I like this ship for giving me a place to sleep and money to live on. I need nothing else. I don't need a family or a lover or a friend. Don't mean I ain't got any though. I am the mercenary and I know where I stand.

I am the Dancer.

I'm crazy and I've got all the scars and screams to prove it. I see into peoples minds and sometimes I'm too scared to come out. I have given my soul to the ship, my heart to my crew and one day I will give my body to the stars. I want freedom and safety but I know it is a long way away now. I am a child but still a woman. I am afraid yet still a warrior. I am the dancer and I will find freedom in the stars.

I am the Courtesan.

I dress in fine cloths and dine on fine foods and I could have paradise on earth if I requested. But I am happy the way I am. I travel the heavens and I am open to do as I choose. This is the closest I will ever get to freedom. I love the shadows and secrets of the ship for they remind me that mine are safe. I give my body to those I choose but I must keep my heart from the one I love. I am the courtesan and I will never truly love.

I am the Captain.

I have battled for freedom everywhere but lost. Now I fight for my freedom alone and I can win. I love this ship with everything I am and I will gladly die at its helm as a captain should. I love my crew though I may hide it from some. And most of all I love the endlessness of the stars above me. I cherish this freedom and I will die before I let it go. I have fought many wars with those who consider themselves above me and now I just want to go my way. My crew is often the only thing that ties me down but I wouldn't have them any other way. I am the captain and I watch out for my own.


End file.
